She's a Tiger
by Havoka
Summary: "She was the strongest person he'd ever known, yet even she seemed to succumb to the need for human touch – the desire to hold and be held, to want and be wanted in return." (Lilly/Lee oneshot. Rated M for a reason.)


_She's a Tiger_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Lee tapped a smoothed rock against the rusty nail, securing the panel of wood on the makeshift wall. A few feet away from him hovered Larry, using the only hammer they had. He was alternating between working on the wall and glaring at Lee, occasionally criticizing him.

By that point, Lee had become accustomed to the older man's beratings. No matter what he did, in Larry's eyes it was always wrong. The old soldier was like a dragon, always vigilant, guarding his precious treasure.

From out the corner of his eye, Lee noticed that very treasure heading their way. Her hard gaze watched them with scrutinzing detail, but the manner in which she carried herself seemed slightly different. He turned away from his work briefly to greet her, still keenly aware of the beast behind him. "Keep your eyes off her." He heard the man growl, bulky shadow lengthening as he stepped nearer to Lee.

"Hey, Dad." Lilly greeted each of them with a nod. "Hey, Lee."

Lee hesitated, not wanting to get punched. Again. "Hey, Lilly." He finally croaked, trying to sound as neutral as possible. Larry wedged himself between them, snarling at Lee as he blocked him from Lilly's view.

Lilly sighed, sidestepping her father. "Lee, I need to talk to you." She announced, fixing her warm brown eyes on his tired face. "When you get a chance, I mean."

Setting the rock down, he brushed the dust off his hands. "I'm free right now." He replied boldly, praying Larry wouldn't hit him with Lilly around.

The man turned to him, anger twisting his scowling face. "Keep fixin' that damn wall, Everett."

Lilly reached out, touching her dad's arm gingerly. "Dad, _please._" Her voice was laden with exasperation. "It's something important. I need to talk to him."

Meaty hands grabbed Lee by the collar, yanking him close to the dragon-man. "Lay a hand on her and you're fucking dead." He whispered. His words were heavy with conviction, a promise Lee knew he was sure to keep.

As quickly as they could, Lee and Lilly relocated to a more private area where they could talk. Lilly opened the door to her room, ushering Lee inside before slamming it shut again. "I'm sorry about him." She mumbled, massaging the back of her neck in embarrassment. "You know how he is."

Lee nodded, taking in the sight of the woman Larry so fiercely protected. A bony hand sat rested on her slight waist, her brow creased in its usual pattern of stress and exhaustion. He knew she was stretched thin with leadership responsibilities, but she did her best to hide her weariness.

"Yeah, I know." He sympathized. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She sat down on the dingy motel bed, tucking a bit of loose hair behind her ear before continuing. "Sit." She commanded, gesturing to the table and chair by the window. Lee obeyed, taking a seat across from the woman. They watched one another carefully, saying nothing at first.

Finally, Lilly drew in an anxious breath. "We're getting low on food." She found herself saying, shying away from the topic she'd really wanted to broach.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I already knew that. Is there something you want me to do about it?"

Lilly hesitated, mentally slapping herself for forgetting she'd already discussed that topic with him. "Well, no." She said, shifting on the bed. "I just wanted to tell someone, I guess. It's got me worried."

"Yeah, I understand." He folded his arms casually, leaning back against the curtained window. "Maybe Mark and I can go out hunting, look for something in the woods?"

His words gave her pause. "That'd be dangerous." She murmured, her lips curving into a frown. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt over it."

Lee shrugged. "We've got to have food."

With great reluctance, Lilly closed her eyes, massaging her temples as she hunched over the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Lee." She said quietly. When she glanced up again, he was on his feet, near to her. "You're one of the few people I can trust around here to always do what's right." Her expression softened, the tiniest hint of a smile brightening her face.

Lee smiled back at her, glad to see the woman in better spirits. To his surprise, she patted the spot beside her on the bed, her fierce eyes ignited with unreadable emotion. With careful, deliberate steps, he eventually joined Lilly, settling in by her side. He noticed she was wringing her hands almost anxiously, and wondered what she was trying to get across to him.

Her knotted shoulders rose and fell as she exhaled, her oft-wild eyes appearing tamed. "I appreciate everything you do for me, Lee." She finally said, swallowing hard. "And the way you put up with my dad. It means a lot to me."

Fearing her reaction, Lee reached for her slowly, tentatively. When she made no attempt to move away, he rested a hand lightly on one of her tense shoulders. "Well, _you _mean a lot to me." He confessed, forgoing his uncertainty in favor of blunt honesty. Their gazes met then, a wordless exchange of tenderness, a longing for comfort in a world that held none.

Soon the two survivors were leaned in close. Warm breath mingled as their cold lips met, with the gentle awkwardness of a lovestruck teenager's kiss. The unsure act quickly heated to a passionate expression of love and need, Lilly finding herself enveloped in the man's strong arms. The bite of cold autumn air still clung to her, Lee realized as he held the tough woman.

Seeing her like this, holding strong in the midst of the crazy situation, made him feel as though he'd known her for so long. Months. Years. A lifetime. Every ounce of her free-spirited willpower, the personality he knew she was overflowing with, was now contained in his embrace, like a cooking grenade in his hands. She was the strongest person he'd ever known, yet even she seemed to succumb to the need for human touch – the desire to hold and be held, to want and be wanted in return.

In a world like this, there wasn't much more anyone could want.

Breaking his train of thought, Lilly abruptly pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered, shaking her head. "If my dad ever found out..." She began to wring her hands again, glancing about the room fitfully.

Lee laid his large hand over hers, stopping her from fidgeting. "Lilly," He began, not sure how to proceed. "I know your dad's just looking out for you, but you're not a kid anymore. You're a grown woman. Don't you think you should be able to make your own life choices?" Rethinking his statement, he added – "I mean, it's great that he's trying to protect you, and I totally respect that, but..."

"I know what you're saying." Lilly cut in. Her rare smile had hidden itself away once again, replaced by a familiar scowl. "And you know what?" She raked a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face. "You're right."

Lee opened his mouth instinctively to protest, stopping once he realized what she'd said. "Wait, I am?" He asked dumbly.

Lilly nodded firmly. "Yeah. You are." Her dark eyes changed again, the fear they'd taken on suddenly replaced by something entirely different. Something carnal. "I'm old enough to make my own fucking decisions."

Lee watched her uncertainly, visions of Larry knocking him out flashing through his mind as she reached toward him with a seductive smile. "Wait, Lilly, I don't know if this is a good idea – I mean, what if Larry finds out-" He trailed off as Lilly slipped out of her leather jacket, reduced to her skimpy gray undershirt. Her pale, taut flesh quivered as her toned muscles coiled just below the surface, sunlight filtering over her from between the ragged window blinds. In the early morning rays, he caught a glimpse of the woman she may have been, before the world went to hell. Just a girl, really – full of youthful optimism and radiant energy. He felt himself yearning to reach out to that part of her, to explore the embers of the fire that once blazed within her.

She grasped him by the front of his shirt in nearly the same way her father had, pulling him close. "Make love to me." She whispered, her voice low and excited.

_Larry will fucking kill me._ He knew that, by pressing on, there was a good chance he would literally die by her father's wrathful hand. But if they got away with it...the beautiful, lusting woman before him was a prize worth taking a risk for.

_There are worse ways to go in this world._

No longer waiting for a response, she yanked off his jacket. He silently consented, running his hands over her slight waist as she pushed him down onto the bed. Her touch was firm but loving, so different from anything he was accustomed to. It had been so long since he'd been that close with a woman, and he'd cared for Lilly since the day they met. The only obstacle that had held them back was the one he was now pointedly ignoring – the one that would probably end his life if word of their romance ever got out.

He tugged off his white t-shirt, dropping it carelessly onto the dingy motel rug. Lilly reached out, cupping the side of his face with one hand. "I won't let him hurt you." She said quietly, maintaining fierce eye contact. "I promise."

Not wanting to think about her father anymore, Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Lilly's once more, effectively silencing the two of them. She welcomed the gesture, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her wiry arms coiled around his neck possessively as he pulled her close.

In no time at all, Lilly had stripped down to nothing but her bra and a pair of black boyshorts. Undressed, she looked even scrawnier than usual. If Lee didn't know better, he'd believe her to be fragile.

But he knew Lilly was anything but delicate.

Soon the two of them were tangled together, the majority of their clothing piled on the floor. Lilly kneeled over Lee as he laid on the bed, legs spread out on either side of him. She was perched lightly on his lower abdomen, running her fingertips over his chest muscles as she smiled down at him. "You're sweet." She confessed, in a rare, light-hearted tone. "I think I'll keep you around a while."

"Why thank you, your highness." Lee teased, his deep laughter resonating through her as she sat on him. When she opened her mouth to respond, he abruptly turned over, knocking her off-balance and sending her crashing to the bed beside him.

"Ow, what was _that_ for?" She demanded, immediately on the defensive. He laughed some more, pulling her back into his arms and leaning in to nibble her throat. "That wasn't funny, you assh – oh, oh wow." Her attitude quickly mellowed as he began suckling at the nape of her neck. "That, uh, that feels amazing." A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and she found herself clinging to him. "You're still a dick though." The muttered afterthought was devoid of any sincerity whatsoever.

Lee unhooked her bra, discarding it with the other clothes. He leaned down slightly to nuzzle her exposed flesh, delighting in its delicate softness. Meanwhile, Lilly's idle hands found their way under the waistband of his boxers, taking great amusement in his flustered reaction. "Damn, you're getting right down to business." He gasped as she ran her soft hands over his sensitive flesh. Only seconds later, his boxers and her boyshorts joined the pile on the floor. Nothing remained to separate their warm skin.

"Hold on, Lilly." Lee laid a hand on her wrist, pushing her slightly away. "Are you 100% sure you want to go through with this?" He asked. "I just wanna make sure before we do anything we can't take back."

Lilly nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Yeah, definitely." A wave of affection for the man surged through her heart, noting his concern for her well-being. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Wouldn't be right not to ask." He leaned back to let her climb on top of him once more. She seemed to enjoy that position, being in relative control of both of their bodies. Lee didn't mind – it required less effort on his part, and he got to take in the full picture of her beautiful body. By that time, full sunlight from between the blinds had begun to stream into the room, casting her pale flesh aglow. In the brighter light, he could observe the details of her naked body – she had several tattoos, the largest of which was a gorgeously-detailed tiger adorning her right hip and a portion of her stomach. _Tiger lilly. _His brain quickly made the connection.

Refocusing on the moment at hand, he realized Lilly was staring at him. Her mouth was twisted in an expression of boredom as she tapped on his abs with her fingernails. "What's the matter, never seen a tattooed chick before?" She asked flatly.

"No, that's not it." Feeling suddenly embarrassed, he averted his gaze. "Just a little unsure – I've never done it like this before."

Lilly cocked an eyebrow at his sheepish confession. "Wait," she interjected, "You're a virgin?"

"What? No!" Lee shot back, shaking his head. "I'm saying, I've never done it with the girl on top. I'm just not used to it, is all."

Lilly folded her arms, looking nonplussed. "It's not that different."

"I figured; I was just saying..."

She grabbed hold of him, guiding him, in his inexperience, to her entrance. Once she had joined them together, they exchanged another look, Lilly's eyes filled with a mischievous glint. Her hips began to sway forward and back, Lee sucking in a sudden breath as she made selfish use of him. "See?" She replied simply. "Not that hard."

Despite his initial awkwardness, Lee quickly adjusted to the scenario. Lilly's position made for a potent effect on the two of them, and Lilly seemed to be having a great time – the least stressed he'd seen her...well, ever. Her yelps and moans began to fill the tiny room, slowly getting louder as time passed. Lee feared being overheard, but pushed aside his worries. He decided he'd rather be in that moment right then, with Lilly, than worrying about what may happen after.

Still kneeling on the bed, she leaned over him, every inch of her taut flesh clearly visible as she planted another kiss on his lips. He held her there with a lover's grasp, the two of them moving in a synchronized rhythm while their kiss heated to a horny peak of lust and need. Lilly was still moaning, a low and feral rumble in her throat that turned Lee on even more. He felt her hold on him tighten – the friction, warmth, and moisture growing too much for him to bear. Mouth still full of her possessive tongue, he resisted the urge to clench his teeth in anticipation of the inevitable.

Lilly opened her eyes as she felt his sudden climax inside her. He pulled away a bit, looking embarassed. "Uh, sorry about that..." He murmured, knowing she wasn't anywhere near finished. "It's been a while, and..."

"Oh, um..." She hedged, feigning apathy. "...It's all right." She slowly lifted herself off of him, giving him another peck on the lips before she slid down beside him on the bed. "I don't mind."

Lee sat up, turning to her. "You know, I'm not done yet." He said with a tiny, sly smile. Her puzzled expression was met with another kiss as his large, calloused hands slid down her waist, over her tiger and down to her core. She shuddered, closing her eyes as she sank into him once more. One of his hands gently parted her legs, moving to massage her with his careful fingers.

"Christ!" She cried as he pulled her down, pinning her beneath him. "H-hey...!" She protested weakly, sprawled on her back as he continued to explore her. "You can't do this...this is cheating..." Her rebellious sentiment was betrayed by a husky moan as he ventured deeper within.

"Well then I guess I'm a cheater." He responded with a raspy laugh. Lilly squirmed beneath his touch, gasping as he let his free hand wander to her exposed chest.

"I _never _bottom." She hissed, unable to explain herself coherently between her gasps and moans. "You're lucky I'm making an exception for – oh, _god_." He'd latched onto one of her breasts with his mouth, nibbling just lightly enough to torture her. "Fuck...don't stop doing that. Oh, god yeah." Her body relaxed as she succumbed to his sensual torment. "Fine, you win." She gasped.

His fingers slipped in and out of her with a purposeful slowness. He found himself enjoying her half-hearted banter, an amused look crossing his face as he pleasured her a bit faster. Her breathing quickened, her bare chest rising and falling heavily as her words dissolved into groans. "I hate you so much...ugh..._fuck_...!" He felt her body moisten, welcoming him as she bucked her hips against his hand. A carnal moan escaped her, before her body collapsed onto the sheets. "Jesus..." She whimpered, catching her breath as she gazed up at Lee.

He nodded at her, the amused smile still playing across his lips. "Have fun?" He teased, unsheathing his fingers from her still-quaking body.

She nodded, panting. "Oh, yes." Her head rested on the pillow behind her as she flashed him a sleepy smile. "That was...just, wow." A small, nervous laugh left her as she stretched her muscles and then tugged him down beside her. Arms outstretched, the lovers held one another in a quiet embrace. Lilly rested her head on Lee's chest, her fingers running playfully across his skin. "You know," She said after a while, "You're the first guy who's ever bothered to make sure I enjoyed myself too." Her words were muffled, so she pulled away just enough to make them clear. "You're a real gentleman."

Lee cradled her softly, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Hey, it's only fair that both sides should come away satisfied." That was the way he had always felt about sex – if only one person was content with it, what was the point?

They snuggled in silence for a bit, until Lee was stricken with a horrific thought. "Oh my god, Lilly-" He cried, eyes wide, "What if – what if you get pregnant?" They had been living in the moment, not thinking about things like that. Now, the possibility was hitting Lee like a freight train.

Her body went still, only her eyes moving up to meet his. "...Not possible." She said in a small, reserved voice, shrugging her bony shoulders. Though she kept her tone neutral, her eyes brimmed with sadness. "I'm sterile."

The words struck him hard as he realized the weight of her statement. "Oh, Lilly." He uttered, reaching out to touch her face gently. "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Hey, no big deal." She averted her eyes, playing it off casually. "I'd make a shitty mother anyway." The hoarse laughter that followed sounded strained.

They laid together a while longer, kissing and cuddling in relative silence. Lilly didn't volunteer any other information or opinion, and Lee didn't ask. Her grip on him had grown fiercer, though, as if she feared he would be stolen away from her.

Or maybe that he would walk away from her.

Eventually, voices outside the room alerted them. Leaping from the bed, Lilly tossed Lee his clothing, hurriedly slipping into her own. A knock at the door scared them into moving even faster, Lilly finger-combing her hair in a last-ditch effort to disguise her ravished appearance.

"Lilly?" Kenny's voice rang through the door. "You seen Lee around?"

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing, drawing in a deep breath as she glanced at Lee. "So..." He said with a grin, "about those rations..."

"Shut the fuck up." Lilly whispered, stifling a laugh. The two of them collected themselves as Lilly pulled the door open.

Upon seeing Lee in Lilly's bedroom, Kenny shook his head. "Shoulda guessed I'd find ya in here." He spat. "C'mon, it's time for a pharmacy run."

Lee stepped forward, exchanging a glance with Lilly. "Be careful." The woman said, specifically to Lee. While her composure was stoic, her eyes revealed a warm fondness as she gazed upon him.

He nodded at her. "I will." They shared one last meaningful glance, nearly forgetting that they were no longer alone. "Tiger Lilly."

Caught off-guard by the nickname, Lilly sputtered. "How did you know-" Her hand slipped to her waist in subconscious rememberance. "Oh."

"We gotta get movin'." Kenny cut in, visibly irritated. "You two can kiss each other's asses later."

"We'll be back in a little while." Lee told her. Kenny tossed him a gun, and they left together.

Lilly closed her door softly, running a hand through her tousled hair as she leaned against the doorway. Her heart was racing, she realized. She could hear it pounding behind her eardrums.

It had all gone better than she'd expected. It was perfect – _he _was perfect. The burdens of leadership seemed so much lighter when he was around; the world around her not quite so dark.

As the two men strode across the parking lot, Kenny grunted. "You know, if you and Lilly are gonna be screwin' around behind everyone's backs, ya might wanna remember to zip your fuckin' fly up."

Lee froze, face burning as he glanced down at his jeans. Kenny was right – the buttons and zipper were completely undone. He yanked it up, Kenny shaking his head in disgust. "I don't get what ya see in'er, Lee."

"_You_ don't have to get it." He replied harshly, masking his humiliation. "Because it's between me and her."

After a few moments, Kenny seemed to reconsider. "Guess you're right." He admitted with a reluctant nod. "It ain't none of my business. Sorry, man."

Lee folded his arms, appreciating the other man's understanding. "Thanks. God knows it's gonna be hard enough with Larry around."

"Do what you gotta do. Just don't let it fuck with your judgment. Remember you got a little girl to look out for."

Lee exhaled, knowing that sleeping with Lilly had invited a whole new slew of problems into his life – nearly all of them having to do with her dragon of a father. Yet, somehow, he still felt better. Less alone, less pessimistic. The two of them seemed to be a team now, and he hoped it would remain that way.


End file.
